Love for the Marauders??
by SlytherinBride
Summary: Rated PG13 for minor language. Sirius/Rosmerta, James/Lily. Both hate/love. No disgusting imagery. Other then minor language suitable for anyone. Please Read and Review!!!
1. Back to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the names of any characters from Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment.   
  
It was an early morning in London, England. Rosmerta rose from her bed and stretched lazily, looking over at her alarm clock mid-yawn. It was time for her to get ready for her first day of school. This wasn't just any school though, this was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rosmerta got up and looked at her self in the long mirror which was on the back of her bedroom door. Rosmerta had decided that this year was going to be different. Sure, the past four years had been fun, but she had been such a bookworm. She hadn't been nearly as pretty either. Over the summer she had started working out and now had perfect concave abs, as well as no flab arms and skinny legs. Besides that she had bothered her mother all summer to be able to get contacts instead of her thick glasses, and now she had them. This year she had bought all new, stylish, trendy robes and laid back clothes for the weekend and after dinner. Plus, now she wasn't in that ackward stage where she wasn't sure how to apply makeup or what size bra she needed. She was finally perfect physically, well as close to perfect as she could be. Another thing Rosmerta decided was this year she wasn't going to be just another face in the crowd. She was going to be out going, to speak her mind, and definately she was not going to be pushed around by those filthy Marauders. She had been sorted into Gryffindor along with them, but ever since they had targetted her for having glasses, she had been longing to be in Slytherin. This year it was all going to be different. The fifth year was going to be her magic number, she wasn't going to take anymore crap this year. That much she was sure of.  
  
She dressed herself in her favourite muggle outfit. Although she had a long family history of wizards and witches she was going to travel to the Hogwarts express by way of muggle, so she was going to have to dress what they considered to be normal. She carefully laced up a beautiful satin corset top with black lace covering it so the purple peeked out through it. It looked gorgeous on her, especially once she matched it with the new jeans she had gotten. They were bleach kissed, tight with a flare along the bottom, and instead of a button at the top of the fly there were leather strips which tied. These straps were black, so they matched her top. She smiled at her outfit as she looked in the mirror. There were only a few details she needed to fnish it off. For shoes she chose a metallic silver pair of sandals with a 4 inch heel, and added around a hundred bangles to her left arm. For rings she put a gold opal on her left pinky, a silver belt ring on her right ring finger, and a large silver ring on her right thumb which had a fake eye in the middle. She wore her watch on her right hand as well as a few random bangles. For earrings she wore large silver hoops with the word "sexy" written through each hoop. The last detail before she left her home was her necklace. She decided to wear a silver drop necklace which had black beads on it. In the end she did look beautiful, especially once she lined her eyelids with silver liquid eyeshadow and added sparkles up until her eyebrow. She walked out the door with a smile on her face. In a few minutes she would be on platform 9 3/4, and she couldn't wait to see the reactions she was going to get from some of her friends.   
  
~*~ On Platform 9 3/4 ~*~  
  
Rosmerta looked up and down the platform. Finally, her best friend Lily walked up to her. "Wow, Rosmerta, you weren't kidding when you said you improved a lot over the holidays. Wait until those idiot Marauders see you now, they'll be drooling until graduation, I bet. You're making me feel fat!" Lily smiled.  
  
Rosmerta looked at Lily oddly," Please girl, we all know you're the skinniest thing anyone's ever come across. Now stop trying to flatter me, let's go find a seat before we have to share a compartment."  
  
The girls were up on the train when they heard the yells from those noisy, annoying Marauders. "What, they supposedly look good? That's impossible. Yeah, sure Rosmerta looks hot, if she's melting in the sun while trying to walk to an ice cream stand! Please, this is pathetic, what idiot said that even Lily looks half decent? And seriously, who the hell thinks Rosmerta's skinny and sexy?"  
  
Rosmerta looked back at them dirtily, as did Lily. "Ignore them," Rosmerta gritted her teeth as she spoke,"they're just jealous because they can never have us. They'll be sorry."  
  
The two sat down in a compartment together and looked out the window at Sirius Black and James Potter laughing at eachothers impressions of muggles they had seen on the way to the Hogwarts express. Rosmerta turned her head as they immitated a fat balding man asking a thin pretty woman out. Gently she pulled out a compact mirror from her purse and some dark plum coloured lipstick with a diamond symbol on the front. She applied it carefully, smoothing her lips as she put it back. "Just wait till they see us, Lilz, just wait, they'll be sorry they ever made fun of these two beautiful chikitas." 


	2. Trying to Rekindle

By the time Rosmerta arrived at Hogwarts she had recived more then her fair share of compliments. She walked into the great hall with Lily feeling pretty confident and definately happy. Lily and Rosmerta sat down at the Gryffindor table and were talking rapidly when the Marauders entered the Great Hall. Rosmerta looked over her shoulder at them, then rolled her eyes in hatred. "Wow," she said to Lily, unenthusiastically,"looks like those stupid marauders have gotten even uglier over the summer, if that's at all possible."  
  
Rosmerta and Lily laughed at the Marauders as they tried to find a spot at the Gryffindor table before the sorting ceremony. As they first years swarmed in they all turned towards the front to see who would be in Gryffindor and who would be in the other houses. They sat bored and about to fall asleep as the hat went through half of the kids without picking a single Gryffindor. It was starting to seem as though another house had bribed the hat into refusing to give Gryffindor house any new students. Finally about five were chosen in a row. Wait, six, no, now seven, eight? It grew up to thirteen before there were no more kids left to be sorted. Rosmerta and Lily shrugged their shoulders and commenced to their dinner, without a problem. It wasn't long before most the Great Hall clearly heard Sirius begin his call to mock Rosmerta, except he seemed confused. "Hey, where's Rosmerta?? Did she finally stop eating? Lord knows she could afford to miss a few meals at the least, but she'd love this stuff!"  
  
~*~ From the Marauders Point of Veiw ~*~  
  
"Sirius, Rosmerta's here, and she can't afford to miss a single meal!"  
  
"What are you talking about James, didn't you see Rosmerta last year, she is F A T fat!She couldn't have lost that much weight over the summer, plus, her distorted pig face would have given her away by now."  
  
"Sirius, she's here, and both her and Lily look really good. I wouldn't mind asking Rosmerta out, she in no way has a pig face."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm serious Sirius, she's hot this year, you might even like her, if you'd bother to get to know her."  
  
Sirius looked deep inside himself for a moment. He had always liked her, even though he didn't want to. That's when he started to force himself to see her flaws. That's why he started making fun of her, because he didn't want to be her friend. He didn't want to love her the way he did. He didn't want her to be sorted into Gryffindor those years ago. He didn't want a girlfriend. He didn't want anything to do with females. Sirius shook his head, he had to find some flaw other then weight to make fun of her for then. "WHat about those stupid glasses?" yes, those would do.   
  
James looked at Sirius seriously. "Gone, she got contacts"  
  
Sirius tried to program something else in his head. "Acne?"  
  
"She never had any to start with"  
  
"Her frizzy hair?"  
  
"Smoothed over"  
  
"Her fashion sense??" this was Sirius' last resort.  
  
"She definately got some, just look at her, she's down at the end of this section."  
  
Sirius looked down, a little afraid. He spotted her next to Lily. "Wow, you weren't kidding. Damn it!"  
  
James looked at Sirius oddly. "Well, I didn't think you'd take it so hard. Why do you care so much? Lily looks better to, but you now that I like her and just jokingly make fun of her, so I'm not that upset. Why are you so pissy?"  
  
Sirius looked down. "Promise not to freak?" Upon James' nod Sirius continued "Well, I've liked her for as long as I've been a part of the Marauders. Since we all got sorted into Gryffindor. But I don't want to so I just kept making fun of her. Now she's really as perfect on the outside as she is on the inside, and I have to love her."  
  
James looked sick. "Cheese balls!"  
  
Lupin and Wormtail started laughing at the insult and soon wormtail was choking on his food.   
  
James turned to Sirius and shook his head slightly. "I like Lily, but I'm not about to splurt out all this poetry crap. Just start being nice to her, carry her books for her, just stop insulting her. Then when she's all soft ask her out."  
  
Sirius sighed. He was gonna have to work off all the shit he'd pulled on her. This wasn't going to be easy. He was gonna have a lot to prove to Rosmerta this year, and the only way he was gonna pull it off was the thing he had the most trouble doing, respecting her after all this time. Sirius looked over at James. "I suppose you're right. Are you gonna try and hook up with Lily? You two would make a cute couple."  
  
James heeved a gigantic sigh and looked down the table at Lily. "You know, if I do manage to hook up with her it'll be soo easy for me to die happy. I hope I will. I'll definately try. Here's the deal, you try for Rosmerta, I'll try for Lily. If either of us gets the one we want we'll work from the inside to make the other get who he wants. Deal?"  
  
Sirius took one last glance at Rosmerta. "Deal." 


	3. An Anwser Begins

The next morning Sirius rose early. Today was the first day he was going to try for Rosmerta. He looked in the mirror and stared at it for a long time, unsure what to do to make her forgive him for everything he had done to her. "You know staring at me won't make you any better looking, pig face!" The mirror grunted at him.  
  
Sirius glared at the mirror. "Chill, I'm trying to figure out how to convince Rosmerta to go out with me. Maybe she won't remember how much I used to make fun of her."  
  
The mirror and James both laughed at that one. "Please," James said between laughs," ever since first year you haven't let that girl live a single day without wishing she was in Slytherin. I remember probably only half of the things you pulled on her and called her, and still if I were her I'd slap you down. This is gonna take all your charisma."  
  
Sirius gulped and left to get dressed.   
  
~*~ Down in the Grand Hall, Eating Breakfast~*~  
  
Rosmerta sat alone eating her low fat cereal reading the Daily Prophet in peace, waiting for Lily to hurry up and get down her for breakfast when Sirius entered the Grand Hall. Sirius spotted Rosmerta and sat down next to her, carefully wrapping his arm over her shoulder. "Hey there, my beautiful Rose," Sirius breathed in her ear.   
  
Rosmerta turned, a forced smile pasted onto her face. "Yeah," she grinned, pausing for a second before she continued, "In your dreams."  
  
Rosmerta looked at the door, expecting Lily to appear, but she was being held up outside the door by James, who was trying to prove he was a decent guy. Rosmerta tured back to Sirius now, angry and upset,"Now wait, what did you call me?"  
  
Sirius looked uncomfortable. "My rose, you know Rosmerta??"  
  
"That's funny," Rosmerta began, now losing her cool, confident voice," I thought I was a pig, or a trough, or yesterdays left over slop. Wasn't that the lines of your song. And now I'm your rose? Hmmm, isn't that funny, over the summer I get healthy, get contacts, get a life, get OVER the fact I used to think you were sooo sexy, then I come back and I'm your rose? Listen, maybe you were to preoccupied with your own image, but I'm not fighting to stay in your shadow anymore. And I'm definately not going to take any of your crap from now on. This is going to be different then before, VERY DIFFERENT! So, unless you went through a attitude exchange program, I never want you to touch me again, talk to me again, or even give me that pathetic puppy dog look yet again. Understand?"  
  
Sirius nodded, a little scared. "Good, now stay away from me until you get a grip and grow up. We aren't first years anymore and I definately don't feel like taking any first year shit!"  
  
Rosmerta grabbed the purse-style bag she had been carrying with her and stormed out of the Grand Hall, only finishing half her breakfast. As she came out the doors she saw her dear friend Lily in deep despair from James talking to her. "Listen, I just yelled at your friend, do you want me to sack you?"  
  
Rosmerta now took out her anger on James. James shook his head and backed into the grand hall. Rosmerta looked over at Lily. "That slimeball Sirius just put his hand on my shoulder and called me his rose. Like he'll ever have a chance with me. After the way he's treated me. He thinks he's soo big. What did his little stoge want with you?"  
  
Lily still looked flabbergasted. "Well, he ws actually being really sweet, I think they're leading up to a huge plan to really embarass us. That or they actually have grown up and feel bad about what they've done."  
  
Rosmerta just looked at Lily and she began a retraction. "Chances are they're plotting something evil though."  
  
Rosmerta walked off, she was really mad. Lily followed like a little puppy. "You know Rosmerta I'm really glad your all cool and confident and pretty this year, but honestly, shouldn't we have some breakfast?"  
  
Rosmerta stopped and looked at her, a little unsure of how to respond. "Well, we could, or we could just wait until lunch and pig out then. Either way Lily. It doesn't matter to me. I personally think eating three meals makes you fat, and that's the last thing I need, it's up to you though dear."  
  
Lily stopped and processed the idea. She looked down at her body. "You know, I wouldn't want to reck this perfect thinness we have going here, we can wait until lunch, I'm sure."  
  
~*~ Later, in Professor Dumbledore's Transfiguration Class ~*~  
  
Rosmerta and Lily walked into the classroom and immediately sat in the two seats near the back. They sat for ten minutes before the Marauders walked in. Almost as soon as James and Sirius saw the two they sat in the seats across from them. Lily rolled her eyes. "And I soo hoped that they'd sit in front of us."  
  
Rosmerta grinned. "Yeah, and I even brought my favourite spit ball shooter."  
  
Dumbledore grinned as everyone sat down. "Alright pupils. I have decided to pair you off for today's exercise. Now, the pairs will go as follows, Lily, you will be with James, and Rosmerta, you will be with Sirius, now as for you Mr.Lupin, you will be with,"  
  
That was all Rosmerta and Lily heard. They looked over at James and Sirius who were smiling happily. Lily groaned, "That's funny I thought Professor Dumbledore would never take bribes from anyone."  
  
Rosmerta gave a shallow laugh as James came over with his books and Rosmerta picked up hers and walked over to Sirius. She gave him a dirty look and sat down, opening her textbook and refusing to look at him as she did it. She stared intently at the pages before she even mentioned a word to Sirius. "Do you know what the assignment is?"  
  
Sirius looked at her with caring eyes. "I think it's for me to transfigure you into a girl who will forgive me."  
  
Rosmerta looked at him with eyes which showed the pain she had felt. "That'll definately take quite a spell, then should I assume my part is to transfigure into a guy I can forgive?"  
  
Sirius' eyes began to twinkle as though he might cry. "Rosmerta, I am truly, deeply sorry for everything I've done to you. I know I don't deserve you, but please, will you go out with me?"  
  
Rosmerta looked away. "You know if you had asked me that just last year I would have broken into tears and exclaimed yes. Well, of course you knew that, I did. Oh, but you were just joking. At least you know you don't deserve me though, I would hate to leave you all confused. However, I'm not going to say a straight no. If you prove you're true to what you say I will go out with you. No problem. But if you think for a single second that I'm going to say yes when all I know is Sirius the Jerk. 


End file.
